Silent Watcher
by Fin-Phoenix
Summary: His eyes had become so dull and lifeless, just like his soul… eyes so much like my own...' OK, I'll most likely never be able to write a good summary, so bear with me. Just R&R, it won't take long, please!


**AN:** Ok, this story won't be a long one, just this chapter and a second one and maybe, just maybe an epilogue after that one. But don't count on it. Anyway, this story's angst and while there won't be any names (at first) you'll sure have your suggestions about who is who. So, I better shut up and let you read and hopefully, enjoy!!   
  
**Disclaimer:** Really, if I owned Yugioh I surely wouldn't waste my time writing fanfictions, now would I?!   
  
************************************************************************   
  
Silent Watcher   
  
Isn't it sad, how quickly somebody can be forgotten?!   
How easy it is, to ignore the seemingly weak?!  
  
I should know, for I'm such a somebody… a weak excuse of a human… a nameless shadow lost in the world…  
  
But halt! I promised myself that I wouldn't start complaining a long time ago and I'd be damned if I broke that promise now!  
No, I won't complain about the unfair way life goes, especially mine, for this is not about me. This is about a friend of mine – my only friend to be exact...  
  
He's the only one, who ever cared enough to look behind that mask of mine… to see the real me.  
  
You know, at first I never understood how he'd been able to do that. To break the over years carefully built wall of illusions and lies just like that.  
But now I've figured it out at last.  
It's quite simple, you know?!  
In fact, it's so simple I really wonder, why I couldn't see it earlier.  
Because you've just to take a look at his eyes. Eyes that tell a whole life story, if only you care enough to listen.   
  
…eyes, that slowly but surely have began to dull; the soul breaking under constant pressure…  
… the constant pressure of living in a lie…  
  
Really, I would've laughed out loud back then, when I finally got it, if I hadn't felt like crying so much…  
You see, our situations are so much alike, it's already creepy.  
  
1. We're both boys. Ok, so that's not **that** unusual, but I had to start somewhere.  
2. Both our families have been torn away from us, be it now because of an accident, a creepy spirit, a disease or a digimon* for all I care.   
3. Both our Millenium Items – things that should be considered gifts – are curses to our life.   
And last but not least:  
4. Both our yamis are the reasons – be it now indirect or direct – that we're hiding behind these masks.   
  
The only different is, that his yami isn't doing it on purpose. At least I think so…  
  
Anyway, back to the moment when I first discovered his 'little' secret.   
How's the saying? Eyes are the mirror to the soul, right?!?  
Right! You just have to look hard enough and you'll see the real state of the persons soul.   
  
And what I discovered about his shocked me.  
  
His eyes had become so dull and lifeless, just like his soul…  
  
… eyes so much like my own…  
  
I often wondered, why it is, that nobody's seeing that that boy he's pretending to be isn't the real him, just like I'm not who I seem to be.  
And nobody sees that, too…  
  
But I've got it now; the reason why they're not seeing what happens right in front of them.  
It's because they don't want to see, simple as that. They just don't want to accept, that not everything is the way they want it to be.   
  
And while I know that's not really the right thing to do, I'll let them their believes, for it's already too late… too late for that broken soul to be repaired again… too late for both of us.  
  
So I'm standing back, silently watching my tenshi suffer and I'm waiting.  
Waiting for the day, when heaven will have it's fallen angel back.  
  
*************************************************************************   
  
* Just don't ask why I wrote that digimon thingy, my only excuse is, that I was in a weird mood when I wrote that and more insane than sane. Not that that's something new, but still… Oh yeah, and I also don't own Digimon ^^°   
  
Anyway, I still hope you like it and while I know, it's not the best thing done on earth, I'm still proud of it. ^^ And you'll laugh, that went into an entirely different direction at first. More insanity and such, but less angst. Oh well, hearing Linkin Park all the time does that to you. ^^ Sooo… please, write an review and tell me how you liked it. Flames are welcome too, as long as there's a good reason!   
Cu Fin-Phoenix 


End file.
